Porsche 911 Turbo
The Porsche 911 Turbo 997TT was added on September 28th 2010 as a rental car. The Snowflake Edition was available during the winter of 2010, and again during Winter 2011. The unique feature of the Snowflake include a special effect trail of snowflakes appearing around the car, as well as winter themed vinyls. The 911 Turbo also became available for purchase on May 17th 2011, when the Rose Edition from Need for Speed Undercover was released (though in that game, the Rose car was actually a Porsche 911 GT2). The Rose Edition comes with a female driver instead of a male. On November 27th, 2012, the Glacier edition was removed from the car dealer without further notice. On November 30th, 2012, the Rose edition was removed from the car dealer without further notice. History The Porsche 911 Turbo was unveiled at the 2006 Geneva Motor Show in Switzerland as the successor of the 996 Turbo. Unlike the 996, the 997 is powered by a 3.6L Flat-Six engine that has been equipped with a variable-geometry supercharger (VGT). It is the world's first car to have the VGT Engine featured. Performance The Porsche 911 Turbo may be the best example of how recreations of cars can be misleading in Need for Speed: World. Unlike the three other 997s in game, this model has underwhelming performance. As the only former-Tier 3 car to be C Class when stock, the 911 Turbo has a very high top speed for its class, which may make you think that it's the best Class C car on highways. However, its absolutely horrible acceleration means it has a lot of problems at even reaching 250 km/h. Even though its handling is weak, it is not as bad as other cars', but its acceleration and severe understeer makes the 911 Turbo lose a lot of speed even on the most gradual curves. These traits make winning a race with the 911 Turbo against equally tuned cars unlikely. The 911 Turbo is a very bad choice for Team Escapes because of its acceleration, making it unable to take advantage of any open straight it may find, losing valuable time in the process. Its unresponsive handling makes dodging Rhinos difficult. The 911 Turbo is a fairly heavy car, so unlike lighter cars like the McLaren MP4-12C, it will be easier to smash roadblocks, but because of its' terrible acceleration, it will be hard to recover the lost speed. Editions * Rose * Glacier * Snowflake Car Stats Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Visual Customization Changelog Trivia *In Need For Speed: The Run, the Porsche 911 Carrera S had a "Snowflake" Signature Edition very similar looking to the Porsche 911 Turbo in World. Appearances Title NFSC.jpg Title NFSPS.jpg Title NFSS.jpg Title NFSHP2010.jpg Gallery CarRelease Porsche 911 Turbo Glacier 2.jpg|Glacier CarRelease Porsche 911 Turbo Glacier 3.jpg CarRelease Porsche 911 Turbo Rose.jpg|Rose Edition CarRelease Porsche 911 Turbo Rose 2.jpg CarRelease Porsche 911 Turbo Rose 3.jpg CarRelease Porsche 911 Turbo Rose 4.jpg CarRelease Porsche 911 Turbo Snowflake.jpg|Snowflake Edition CarRelease Porsche 911 Turbo Snowflake 2.jpg CarRelease Porsche 911 Turbo Snowflake 3.jpg Category:Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Porsche Category:AWD Cars Category:NFS Classics Category:German Cars Category:Inline-6 powered Cars Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Small Cars